Troublemaker
by nokomomo22
Summary: Riku and Sora have been best friends for years. Riku knew there was something off about him the day they met. What happens when Riku comes back after a long absence , and Sora's secret is revealed ? thanks to the lovley Krissy-chan foor Betaing ! Rated M only after a few chapters! Bear with me, i'm a newb
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHH!" screamed the mismatch-eyed boy. He cringed. Even though he's been doing this for weeks, it still hurt! The young boy pressed the blade in deep and dragged it down his left forearm. He slowly brought the blade down his arm again, deeper this time. He wanted to see the blood before he threw the blade somewhere. All the boy could think about was the bad things that were said to him.

All of his thoughts poured into his blade as he cut as much flesh as he could without being caught. 'My father hates me, my mother doesn't seem to care...no one cares and they want me to die...' That thought in particular made the boy drive the blade deeper into himself, the pain causing him to gasp. The boy's eyes went from blue-purple to an ocean blue. Sora looked down at his arms. He'd have a lot of issues explaing the cuts . "He took over again..." Sora thought aloud as he cried into his hands.

Sora wished Riku was here, he'd know what to do. But unfortunately, Riku abandoned him years ago. That still didn't stop Sora from wishing though. Sora looked out of his window and into the empty house that was bought awhile ago, they'd be moving in tomorrow. Sora looked into the sky and made a wish. Little did he know that wish would be granted the very next day.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short im a newb so yeah, don't forget to read and review !

and thankyou to my Krissy-chan for Betaing!

Momo: so that was the first chapter  
Krissy: yep we're getting good at this  
Riku: when do I come in in this situation? My main love interest is cutting himself at the mercy of two crazy women!  
Momo&Krissy: we're not crazy , just artistic  
Riku: riiiiiight and i'm straight...  
Momo: Krissy!  
Krissy: yes Momo?  
Momo: get the duck tape  
Krissy: of course  
Riku: omigosh someone help!  
Momo&Krissy: *evil laughing*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok! So,after a long absence I am finally back so, as a treat, I shall put up TWO chapters this week. so here we go!  
Troublemaker#2  
Momo:ok now Riku, say it.  
Riku:No  
Krissy:(pulls out a dagger) say it!  
Riku:*Sighs* Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix Inc,blah blah blah, long story short, these two DON'T own me.  
Momo:And thank Krissy-san for betaing! **_

* * *

_**`Sigh` the young man thought. 'Here we go again.' This was the fourth, of many, poor attempts to gain Riku's affection. The poor boy was tired of the sexual harrassment, it indeed, did get anoying. Thanks to his pretty, silver hair, his beautiful emerald-blue eyes, and his AH-MAZING body, girls AND boys fell to his feet. But Riku didn't like to brag. Yesterday, Riku returned after a 4-year absence, back to Traverse Town. His mother, before the move, thought ahead and enrolled her son (pretty quickly, I might add) into Kingdom High. But, since he was now a Freshman in High School, his mother told him now HE was responsible for his transportation. 'Fair enough,' Riku thought. The school was only 2 miles away. Besides, it was better than sitting in the car, listening to his mother's 'singing', as she calls it. Sheesh, Riku could do a better job n***, screaming at the top of his lungs that song he keeps hearing, "WHEN YOU WALK AWAY ! YOU DON'T HEAR ME SAY!" around his new school.**_

Riku mentally shivered. That was definitely a vision that Riku would need to take a couple of sleeping pills before bed tonight to get rid of. Shaking himself back to the real world, Riku paid attention to the small problem at hand. Right now, Riku was being ganged up on by a blonde boy who introduced himself as Cloud. Riku, who wanted nothing more than to punch this guy where it hurts, could've cared less who the hell 'Cloud' was. Riku knew he'd heard that name before, he just couldn't place it. Riku shrugged, stepped back, pulled back his fist, and punched Cloud in the face. Grabbing his backpack off the ground, Riku turned on his heel, and looked down. "Sorry for ruining your pretty little money-maker, but I gotta get going," Riku said as he returned to his walk to school. Riku noticed way too late that this 'Cloud' person was wearing the same school uniform, so that was going to be fun.

He also noticed that Cloud had familiar-looking blue eyes. 'Those looked exactly like...' Riku shook his head. He came back to Traverse Town for a reason. He was on a mission now, and he knew just where to finish it. 'As for this 'Cloud' person...' Riku smiled. 'This is going to be a helluva school year.'

_**Momo: whew ! second chapter complete.  
Riku: took you long enough.  
Krissy: see? and this is why you stay tied up  
Riku: no, I stay tied up because you two like to put me in Sexual Harrassment situations, and I call you out on it ! whats with that anyway?  
Momo&Krissy: its funny!  
Riku: see what I mean?! These women are sick !  
Krissy: awwwwwww shut up Riku.  
Momo: (pft) **_


End file.
